The purpose of this Training Program is to prepare graduate students for research careers that bridge both basic nutritional sciences and public health nutrition. The Program begins with the premise that nutrition is a multidisciplinary discipline that encompasses the entire spectrum of life science research--from genomics to international health-and, as importantly, is performed by scientists in diverse environments and cultures. Hence, the Training Program is designed to provide students with a rigorous background in nutrition and the area(s) most closely associated with the theme of their chosen thesis (such as biochemistry or endocrinology or international health, for examples) by placing them in research laboratories in those departments. The students are more broadly exposed to the concepts, vocabulary, and ongoing research projects of the other facets of basic and applied nutritional sciences through courses, seminars, and colloquia that involve faculty and students from Emory College, the School of Medicine, and the Rollins School of Public Health, the U. S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and other organizations in the Metro-Atlanta Area, which include the American Cancer Society, the Atlanta University complex, the Carter Center, CARE, Georgia State University, the International Life Sciences Institute, the Metro-Atlanta Nutrition Association, local food industry and other organizations. The type of multidisciplinary Training Program is possible because all of the graduate programs at Emory are part of the Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences, which provides the infrastructure for recruitment and training of graduate students in an essentially "boundry-free" environment. Although a relatively new doctoral program, students supported by this Training Program have already demonstrated how academia, government, private foundations, and industry can work together to address major nutritional problems on local, national, and global levels.